thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frequently Asked Questions
How do I get more people to read my story? Advertise, advertise, advertise! You can't just shove something behind a bookcase and expect people to know it's there. Positively advertising your works can bring in new readers. You just need to know where to advertise it, and what to say. Cause you can't just say "hi new chapter" and then post the link, and expect people to read it. We're gonna need a good hook to give your story a read! Why do some stories get more attention than mine? To be blunt -- your story is not advertised enough, or other stories are probably better. Sorry. That doesn't mean your story can't be good, or even surpass other stories. But as it stands now, if you wonder why nobody reads your work or leaves feedback... it's cause it either sucks, or nobody cares. To attract audience members, we suggest the above solution. Here's what other people look for in a story: *KeepOnKeepingOn (Administrator): I look for a lot of things. Lemme give bullet points. **Good grammar. If your grammar sucks, holy fuck I will not read your story. If you REALLY wanna write, and REALLY want people to read it... then at least TRY to make it look like you give a shit. Proper capitalization, punctuation, sentence structure, spelling, etc. If English is not your first language, and you struggle to understand it, that's fine. I get that, it's a hard language to learn if you're going in blind, with another language already tucked under your belt. But if it's your first language, no. Fucking. Excuses. **Compelling characters. Characters drive the story, and you really need to bring it home with characters if you want me, or anyone, to give a damn. ***First, what do your characters look like? It's hard to envision what's going on in a story, if you don't provide any of those details. You can either use images, or write descriptions naturally into your story. But you can't just expect the reader to make up everything in their head, otherwise it becomes a clusterfuck, and they don't know what's going on. ****'Most stories on this site use actors for the characters, as the stories tend to be structured like a television series.' That being said, pick actors that you feel best look like/represent the character you want them to portray. If you want to use actors, be thoughtful and realistic. There's a couple big "Yes" and "No" tips to keep in mind for this: *****'Only using actors from ''The Walking Dead or Fear the Walking Dead will most likely give the impression that you don't care.' Yes, you can use these actors. Nobody is stopping you. But if your ENTIRE cast is represented by screenshots from TWD or FTWD, it's going to come off as lazy, and uninspired, and there's no justification for it. Not to mention, since several stories do this, it becomes very jumbled and hard to follow. *****'Only using big name actors is bland, lazy, unrealistic, and boring.''' If your entire cast is just comprised of actors like Robert Downey Jr., Tom Hanks, Samuel L. Jackson, Meryl Streep, etc. then... it gives the impression that your characters are boring and uninspired. Not to mention, the actor cannot be the character. If you've got "Shawn Shankers" played by Ryan Reynolds, for example, I don't wanna see Deadpool, or any other Reynolds role -- I wanna see Shawn, and I want him to be an intriguing character. Also, it's super unrealistic for minor characters to be played by huge name actors. I mean, you can still do it, but if that's all you do... it's gonna get boring. I mean, I'm guilty of this to a degree, and I'm fine with admitting that, but if you can't execute it properly, you dun goofed, son. **Paragraph format. I cannot even force myself to give a quarter of a flying monkey's dropped shit pile for script format. I will NOT force you to change your style. If you like to write script format, then all the power to you. Write how you feel comfortable. But script format is not for me, and no matter how good your story is, I cannot put up with it. It's "paragraph format or bust" for me. **Organized pages relating to your story. I want to be able to navigate your story easily. You can't just have the first episode link to the fifth, and then that links to the twenty second, then that to the third, and then that one to a random character page. If you want people to be able to properly follow your story, your character pages, your episodes, etc. then it all has to be organized, and well maintained. ***For character pages, this also means as much information as you are willing to provide for who that character is, and what they've done in your story up to that point. What's the point of a character page... when it's lacking in character?!